


The (Not-So) Great Shipping Wars

by FollowtheLeider



Series: Opinions of a Fanfic Writer [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Shipping, Thought Projection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 10:27:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25968106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FollowtheLeider/pseuds/FollowtheLeider
Summary: Honestly, this is less fanfiction and more of a public diary. Read at your own risk (of boredom or irritation, it's 50:50 honestly).
Series: Opinions of a Fanfic Writer [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1884829
Kudos: 1





	The (Not-So) Great Shipping Wars

Honestly, when it comes to shipping, I am all over the place. I care not for any petty fights that may occur. If you want me to support your ship, there is only one thing you need to do.

**Convince Me.**

Show me your favorite fanfic or fanart. If the writing is strong, if the emotion is present, I will support your ship. Hands down, no questions asked (Well, maybe some for whoever shipped Dumbledore and Dobby that one time - that was scarring). 

So if you're really passionate about BakuDeku, TodoDeku, or even BakuTodoDeku, (or whichever fandom you participate in) here's your chance! Hit me up with your recs! I am a procrastinator at heart, and I WILL read them! 

**Convince Me.**


End file.
